gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Warox
Hi Warox -- we are excited to have Star Wars era Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela ---- Cześć Warox. Będę pomagał wikii :) Takie pytanko: dasz +sysop? -Disholahk 07:51, 10 kwi 2009 (UTC) czyli ??? 83.20.169.212 07:18, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) Czyli, czy zrobisz go adminem. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 09:29, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ok Warox 13:20, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) Zaraz zacznę. Po co te numerki? Disholahk 07:23, 17 kwi 2009 (UTC) Mam takie pytanie : Chciał bym zrobić zawody (coś w stylu wiścigów w Mos Espa w "Mroczne Widmo")ale nie mam szablonu ,a Szblon:Miejsce się nadaje tylko musiał bym zmienić "mieszkańcy" na "uczestnicy" ,Mogę�? (ze mnie też możesz zrobić Admina ale nie zmuszam poprostu mało ty Administratorów) -Muraga7 18:00, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) Do pierwszego pytania tak, a drugie musze zobaczyć bo obiecałem koledze, jeśli nie będzie chciał ty zostaniesz, Ok Warox 18:03, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) OK-Muraga7 18:18, 29 kwi 2009 (UTC) Dzięki !-Muraga7 14:00, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) Warox ,niewiesz czasem jak się na nowej wikii robi forum ?;)-Muraga7 17:39, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) Tak trochę Warox zrobił byś mi fotomontaż Grievousa (zdjęcie z czterema rękami)?zbroja szara górne miecze czerwone ,dolne zielone ,jeśli ma na zdjęciu peleryno to białą�:D-Pan i Władca(M7) 16:08, 15 maj 2009 (UTC) Dasz zdięcie to zrobię. Warox 17:26, 15 maj 2009 (UTC) Plik:Grievous.jpg to ten-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:49, 15 maj 2009 (UTC) ok. Warox 11:44, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) A propo ,ta "ognista planeta "to Mustafar ,rasa Grievousa to Kaleesh(ja mówie Keleesh) a Bosska rasy nie pamiętam ;)-Pan i Władca(M7) 13:27, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) Napisałem tak dla śmiechu. XD Warox 18:50, 16 maj 2009 (UTC) mhm xD-Pan i Władca(M7) 07:15, 17 maj 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście. -Disholahk 10:02, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) DZIAŁA!!!!!!!!!! -Disholahk 10:34, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) Jak tam mój Grievous ?-Pan i Władca(M7) 12:32, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) U mnie nie działa. Warox 14:45, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) Już działa. XD Warox 17:22, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) � wiem że niejeztem zarejestrowany ale chcę powiedzieć jestescie super i też ch ciałbym być jednym z was ale niemogie sięzarejestrować pomórzcie Niestety nie mogę pomóc. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 20:55, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) a czy moge wam pomagać ijeśli możesz daj gdzieś moją postać jak się zgodzisz to ją opisze. A masz jakieś konto na innych Wiki ? I się zgadzam. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 10:25, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) nie niemam konta a co do postaci to opisze najpierw zdięcie więc to jest zdięcie tetraxa( pszepraszam że nie spytałem o pozwolenie ale komputer mi nawalał) no i ma on czerwone oczy a prawą ręke taką jak lewa przedłurzoną a miecze dwa niebieski i zielony a opis czyli moc,wiek itp. dam póżniej odpisz prosze szybko Nie do końca rozumiem co napisałeś. Ale przecież sam możesz napisać ten artykół. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 11:20, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) no ale jestem niezareestrowany ale dzięki no i nie wiem jak się robi szablony ale spróbuje już zrobiłem chodzi o strone norix.Prosze zrób mi fotomontaż do norixa czyli zdięcie Nirama z głowom plo kuna (szarą) w kapturze a miecz z prawej niebieski a z lewei zielony bez kabury do pistoletu ze znakiem imperium na pasie,z góry dzięki. Potrzebny mi jest Szablon:Film albo Szablon:Serial. - Gresh, nie wielki fan Star Wars Mogę stworzyć szablony: pojazdy,droidy ?-Użytkownik:Kaijo W sobotę i niedziełę zajmę się tymi szablonami, a szablon pojazd już jest. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:13, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Warox ktoś spamuje na twoich stronach!-Użytkownik:Kaijo Myśle że Ołen 5 to LukeO2-Mata Nui 20 Ej frajerze co tu nie wchodzisz-Mata Nui 20 Pomysł ze zrobieniem ze mnie admina jest świetny! Oczywiście że się zgadzam!-Użytkownik:Kaijo Niema sprawy! Nigdy nie byłem adminem, oprócz na tych badziewnych wikiach które sam stworzyłem. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 08:16, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Grievous jest Kaleeshem. Tak tylko mówiem, bo na twojej stronie usera pisze, że twoja ulubiona rasa to rasa Grievousa. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:55, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Jak zrobisz z Kaijo lub Luke02 admina, to upadek wikii w ciągu 5 minut masz gwarantowany. - Nie! Jak zrobi z Luke02 admina to wikia upadnie w ciągu 5 minut!-Użytkownik:Kaijo Admin Jeśli nie zrobisz mnie adminem(nic ci nie narzucam) to ta wikia do końca istnienia internetu będzie opuszczona. Nic ci nie karzę robić, po prostu chce ją (wikię)rozwinąć. Proszę! a kto to pisze ? Kaijo.-Kaijo 15:14, sty 6, 2011 (UTC)